The Birthday Notes
by ever afters
Summary: Every girl has her bestfriend, boyfriend, and true love. But you're really lucky if they're all the same person.


**A/N. Sadly, I own nothing.**

**This is for The Birthday Challenge by G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE :) *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Notes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rose. Wake up."<p>

I groaned and rolled my body around to face the wall- which was far more appealing for a good morning's sleep.

"Rose."

I ignored the intruder and thought of my dream to lull me back to sleep.

_Blue skies, Three Broomsticks, pale blonde hair, delicious pink lips and a drool-worthy body. Every girl's dream._

"Rosie!"

No such luck.

I sat up and smacked the intruders head with my eyes closed. "What?"

"Ow! Rose!"

"Leave me alone."

"No. Come on. Get up."

I rolled my coffee brown eyes at said intruder. She didn't seem to notice though. Well, the reason would probably because my eyes were still closed.

Sigh. "The more you have to leave me alone. Now, give me some peace person." I muttered, pulling the covers over my head.

Poke.

I groaned.

Poke.

The poking lasted for about three more minutes before I gave up. "Fine!" I huffed and hopped off the bed.

Lily Potter, my annoying cousin, beamed and started clapping her hands. "Yay! Happy birthday Rosie!"

"Thanks, Lily." I mumbled, whilst running my hands through my dishevelled red hair.

Lily pulled me to my feet and grinned. "Come on. It's dress up time!"

"What? Nobody said anything about that!" I shrieked and snatched my arm from Lily's grip.

"It's your birthday Rose, so you have to look gor_geous_."

I began to look at my surroundings. Surely there would be a hole I could fit into and hide.

Lily seemed to notice this and screamed, "Alright. Alice, Dom help!"

I crossed my arms and glared at the three beaming girls in front of me.

"Please Rosie! You so have to look gorgeous today!" Dom appraised.

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin. It's just my birthday. It's not like it's my wedding day or something."

"Yes. But we woke up really early for this." Lily whined.

"Ugh! Fine!" I huffed and stomped my right foot in annoyance.

Wow, I was starting to act like a girl.

Well, being surrounded by the _most attractive_ and the girliest of the girliest of girls every day can change you.

"Yay!" They all squealed and pushed me in the shower.

I tried to stall the wardrobe change and makeover by staying in the shower for more than thirty minutes which was like twenty minutes more than I usually take. Taking a shower meant I could finally have my peace and quiet from everyone; my family, friends and sometimes my professors. I needed time to think. I wasn't perfect.

Taking a shower meant thinking of my dreams for the past week. All of them seemed to have the same protagonists; me and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy was my best friend. _Ever_. We knew everything about each other. We were like two peas in a pod, attached to the hip. We could never be separated. And having sweet snogging dreams of your best of friend, of five years, with you is equal to two words.

_Not. Good._

_So. Not. Good._

This past week I couldn't even look Scorpius in the eye. I couldn't even will myself not to blush every time he smiled at me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach when he hugged or just touched me. Sometimes I even forgot how to breathe or speak when he was around. Heck, I was so obvious.

After thirty minutes of washing myself with the strawberry shampoo my girly cousins gave me, I considered myself done and walked out.

"Great!" Lily squealed and pulled me to one of the desk chairs in our room.

I rolled my eyes and let her pull me. I had no choice.

"Took you long enough." Alice smirked.

"Yeah, so why don't we just let me wear jeans and a shirt then go down?" I asked hopefully.

"No way. It was only thirty minutes. Each of us take about an hour in the shower." Dom smiled.

I looked at them with pure horror etched on my face.

They rolled their eyes at the same time.

And Merlin was it creepy.

"I don't know why you're the only girl in our family who's like this." Dom muttered.

I ignored Dom's comment and eyed them suspiciously. "So, what am I wearing?"

"This!" Lily squealed.

My eyes bugged out then and there. "What? I am so not wearing that!" I yelled, trying to run away again.

"Come on!" Alice protested.

"But.. but it's too revealing!"

"No, it's not!"

"Plus, it's our birthday gift for you Rose. You have to wear it." Lily said while blow drying my hair.

They were going to guilt trip me into wearing that.. that.. that piece of clothing! If you could even call that clothing!

"Yeah. We used our Hogsmeade trip to buy this for you." Dom added.

"Lucy had to refuse Lorcan's offer."

"I wasn't able to buy the book I wanted to read for this."

I sighed and grabbed the piece of clothing to change.

They were pure evil I tell you.

After ten minutes of struggling with the dress, I was finally able to wear it. I gazed at myself in the mirror. The dress didn't look too skimpy anymore because it fit me perfectly. It was a red strapless sundress which hugged my curves and reached my thighs. It revealed my long flawless legs and my thousands of freckles. But the freckles made me look like I was showered with glitter, making me look like a fairy princess. Eck.

"Rose! Come out now!"

I tugged the dress lower and went out. "Well?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, Rose." Lily smiled.

"It's perfect!" Dom squealed.

"Uh.. why don't we start doing my hair?" I offered, not liking the scrutinizing eyes of the trio in front of me.

After twenty minutes of yelling, bumping, hitting and apologizing, I was prepared.

"Finally!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"There! You look gorgeous, Rose!" Dom squealed.

I smiled at them appreciatively. "Thanks!"

"By the way, happy birthday Rosie." They greeted as they pecked me on the cheek.

I blushed. "Thank you, guys."

"Come on. Let's go to the Great Hall."

"We so have to show off our handiwork."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay. Hurry, okay?"

"Sure."

When I was sure I was alone, I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was in loose red curls. The top left and right parts were braided making it look like a crown. My makeup was light, which was fine by me really. And it made my heart stop. I looked- _different. _Good different. I looked beautiful. I felt beautiful. Wo-

"Rose. Wear this."

"Lily?" I asked, turning around looking flushed.

"Yup. Wear this okay? Love you." Lily replied, left the box by the door and shut it closed.

I picked up the box and stared at it for a while.

Lily won't let me wear something revolting, right?

I opened it and saw a pair of three inch black heels.

Alright. Lily seriously hated me.

To avoid future scolding from my fiery-tempered cousins, I forced myself to wear it, stepped out of the room and gazed longingly at my sneakers under my bed.

"Happy Birthday Rose."

I turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Erm.. uh."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh. Yeah." Jack stuttered, and ran away.

What just happened?

I shook my head and continued to focus on walking successfully to the Great Hall without any embarrassing accidents, courtesy of my three inch high heeled shoes, happening to me.

"Looking great today, Rose."

I wheeled myself around and came face to face with Alvin Borderble. "Um, thanks?" I replied uncertainly.

Alvin chuckled.

"Well, see you later then." I muttered and continued walking down the hall.

"Would you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me, Weasley?" Alvin asked, as he fell in step beside me.

That was _unexpected_.

I blinked at him. "Uh."

Well, I expected much better from you, Rose. But, it was tolerable.

"Is that a yes?" Alvin smirked.

"No."

I felt like I was betraying Scorpius. Which was really weird.

"Rose, now that you're that hot you have to start dating."

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"Come on, Rose. We'll be like the hottest couple."

"How can you offend me then ask me on a date?" I asked, willing myself not to punch him in the face.

"I was just stating a fact, love."

I glared at him while putting on my Hogwarts' robe.

"You know what? You are a loathsome git who would die alone in a broom cupboard." I yelled, spinning around on my heel and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Rose!"

"Rosie!"

"Rose!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Rosie-kins!"

"Rose! Happy Birthday!"

Yeah, I was greeted by_ that_ from my cousins when I plopped myself beside Scorpius on the Gryffindor table.

I grinned at them. "Thanks guys!"

"Nice hair." Lucy commented.

I blushed and smiled at her.

"Rosie, we have the best gift for you. Ever!" James announced, beaming at me.

I eyed him suspiciously."Does it have something to do with embarrassing, Slytherins, Scorpius or detention?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Uh. Not really. Well, not all of the above." Fred mumbled, not looking me in the eye.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if it is your birthday gift. Why not?" I asked and winked at them.

James and Fred beamed at me.

I laughed at their eager expressions and started to eat the sumptuous breakfast in front of me.

I moaned in delight. "This is heaven."

Scorpius laughed. "Weasley. You are such a boy!"

"Malfoy. You are such a girl!" I mimicked.

Scorpius rolled his grey eyes and started to eat his breakfast.

I was eating and chatting with Scorpius when we heard a loud explosion.

I screamed, flinging my hand to my wildly beating heart.

"Look! Look!" James yelled excitedly at me, while pointing at something in the air.

I tilted my head towards the sky and saw the sweetest, most amazing present ever.

There were red fireworks, and they were forming the words 'Happy Birthday Dearest Rosie! We love you!'.

Merlin's pants. I was starting to tear up.

Everyone was saying the same things: 'Awwww!' and 'That's so sweet!'.

I stared at the beautiful fireworks for a few more minutes and turned back to James and Fred who were looking smug.

I blushed crimson and smiled at them. "That is just the sweetest thing ever, James and Fred!" I cooed and flung myself at them for a bear hug.

James and Fred laughed while I kissed them on their cheeks.

After a few more minutes, everyone started clapping. Well, until Professor McGonagall screamed. "Quiet down! Sit!"

Everyone groaned and went back to their seats as the fireworks started to fade.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED WEASLEY II!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

"Yes oh lovely Minnie?" James asked, winking at the fuming Professor.

I rolled my eyes at the two smug looking cousins of mine who were grinning cheekily at the seething professor.

"But Minnie-" Fred started.

"No buts Mister Weasley!"

Fred blinked, looking unfazed by the professor's screaming. Just like James.

"Yes, Minnie." James grinned.

Professor McGonagall stopped and stared at them suspiciously. "Alright. You two. Come with me." Professor McGonagall decided, motioning for the two boys to follow her.

James and Fred nodded and started following her, when James turned and grinned, "We'll charm our way out. No worries. We'll be back to boast our gift later."

I rolled my eyes and mouthed him a "Thank you." While my cousins groaned and sat on their chairs miserably.

I wiped my mouth and stood up. "See you later guys. I better get to class."

"Sure. Bye Rosie."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Bye Rose."

"Love ya, Rosie."

I picked up my things and started walking to the doors.

"Rose, don't you want to see my gift?"

I rolled my eyes and offered my left hand to the smirking Malfoy beside me.

"Um." Scorpius started and reached for my hand uncertainly.

"What? No! I'm asking for my gift!" I laughed and thwacked his hand away.

Scorpius grinned cheekily at me.

My cheeks turned pink.

How can a guy be this good-looking?

"Come on. Give it to me. What's with all the pausing and stuff?"

"Can't you beg for it first?" Scorpius whined.

"What?" I wheeled around to smack him on the head; instead, my face collided with his unbelievably well-toned chest.

Something squirmed in my stomach.

"Just kidding, Rosie." Scorpius smiled, ruffled my hair affectionately and reached for my hand.

I gulped.

I was a mess.

Scorpius smiled as he placed something in my hand. "Here."

"Um. Yeah. Thank you, Scorp." I mumbled and went to sit on our usual seats.

"Sure thing." Scorpius winked and sat beside me.

I looked at the box in my hand and smiled.

What could this be?

It looked fancy.

I opened the fancy box and found a big fat-

_nothing._

"What? Huh? Scor?" I asked looking thoroughly perplexed.

Scorpius laughed.

Alright. What was going on here?

"Uh. Scor?"

"You- w-were like 'What? Huh? Scor?' Oh, y-you're fa-face was so hilarious! Oh, Rose!" Scorpius managed to choke out between laughs, and wiped a fake tear from the side of his eye.

I gawked at him.

Scorpius just laughed again.

The obnoxious, slimy toerag!

I threw the fancy box in his direction and _bullseye!_

"Owww! Weasley!" Scorpius wailed, covering his now bruised eye.

I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning innocence.

Scorpius glared at me and gently hit the back of my head.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" I complained, while rubbing the back of my head.

"Huh? Really? I never knew." Scorpius retorted.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly and stomped on his right foot.

"Owwww! Weasley! You're wearing heels!"

"Oops."

"Just use your wand to help me. Now."

"Why?"

"Weasley."

"Which Weasley?"

"Ugh. Rose!"

"Hmm?"

"Fix my eye and toe."

"Magic word."

"Avada Kedavra?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope."

"Rosie!"

"Yes?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Ha!"

"Ugh!"

"Please Rosie."

"Fine." I huffed and cast a healing spell for both his eye and toe.

Scorpius winked at me. "Thanks, love."

I blushed and averted my eyes to the Professor in front. "Shut up," I whispered.

After an hour of Potions, Professor Figglewits finally dismissed us. "At long last we are safe!" I muttered to Scorpius when Professor Figglewits was out of earshot.

Scorpius laughed. "At least, I'm your Potions partner yeah?" Scorpius teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh. What's this?" I muttered, pulling out the pink paper sticking out of my Potions book.

"Hmm?" Scorpius asked.

"There was a note in between the pages of my book."

"Oh. What's it say?"

"Um."

"Let me see it."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow and started skimming through the note.

_**If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.**_

_**Happy birthday dearest Rosie.**_

Scorpius laughed.

"What?" I mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Nothing. Looks like Little Old Rosie has an admirer." Scorpius teased.

"Annoying prat." I mumbled, snatching the note from him.

Scorpius chuckled and tousled my red curls.

I glared at him and swatted his hand away. "Will you stop that? The girls woke me up so early just to do my hair and makeup. I don't want to put the pain I went through to waste."

"Oooh, I didn't know Rosie's such a girl."

"You're just jealous I have a secret admirer." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Yes, but I have fan girls. And instead of acting like creeps, they actually tell me the truth and follow me around."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh. That sounded creepy." Scorpius realized.

I laughed.

"Let's just go."

* * *

><p>I was reading <em>Hogwarts: A History<em> in the library, after Defense Against Dark Arts for our free period, with Scorpius when Jason Plickerman appeared out of thin air.

"Hey Rose."

I smiled up at him. "Hi Jason."

Scorpius glared at the brown-haired Jason beside me.

"Malfoy." Jason greeted.

"_Plickerboy._" Scorpius nodded, clenching his fist.

"So, Rose." Jason started, sitting beside me and ignoring Scorpius' quip. "I was thinking.. Would you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"What?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly.

I looked at Scorpius pointedly and smiled at Jason who looked quite pleased with himself.

Seriously, boys. They were like aliens.

"Sorry Jason, but I can't."

"Why?" Jason asked, incredulity in his voice.

"Um. I'm celebrating my birthday with my cousins and Scorpius tomorrow," I smiled.

"Oh."

Scorpius visibly relaxed and smirked.

"Sorry Jason. Maybe next time, alright?" I suggested.

"Sure. Happy Birthday, gorgeous!" Jason winked at me, as he swaggered out of the library.

I rolled my eyes and went to back to reading.

"Rose, why did you have to say 'Maybe next time, alright?'?" Scorpius said, mimicking my voice.

I smiled at him and removed the innocent quill from his death grip.

"Scorp, it's not like it'll happen right?" I snorted.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Why? Was a certain someone a little jealous?" I teased.

"That would be a dream come true for you, wouldn't it?"

"Just admit it you prat." I rolled my eyes.

"No way."

"So, you were really jealous?" I smirked, folding my arms.

"Nope."

"Admit it." I prodded.

"Nope."

"See? You were jealous but you just won't admit it."

"Nope."

"You're just repeating the word 'Nope' Scorp. Run out of excuses?" I teased.

"Nope."

"Ugh. Just- just stop saying that and I won't tease you anymore."

"Nope."

"Merlin." I muttered and banged my forehead repeatedly on the table.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" I called to the dark-haired, blue-eyed cousin of mine who was flirting quite openly with Troy Finnegan in the hallway.<p>

"Excuse me for a second Troy. Looks like my cousin needs me." Lily winked at Troy who grinned goofily at her and left.

"Lily." I wheezed when I reached her.

"Yep?"

"I received this note and-"

"Oooh, what's it say?"

"Here." I told her, giving the note I showed Scorpius earlier.

Lily's eyes slightly widened and she grinned.

"So?" I prodded.

"Rosie! You've got an admirer!" Lily beamed.

"Sssh!"

Lily laughed. "When did you receive this? Who gave it to you?" Lily asked, while jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know. I just saw it in between the pages of my Potions book when I was with Scorpius." I replied, remembering the banter Scorpius and I had after reading the note.

"Oh! So, it's a secret admirer! That is so romantic!" Lily squealed.

"Yes, and I received another one just a while ago. I was just leaving the library to go have a snack when I saw it in between the pages of the book I was reading; _Hogwarts: A History_." I told her, handing her the note.

Lily quickly took it and read:

_**My ever lovely Rose,**_

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.**_

_**Happy birthday again, love.**_

"Awww!" Lily gushed.

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out for the note.

Lily begrudgingly handed the note over to me. "That is so romantic Rose! If only you knew he was." Lily smiled.

"I know. It's so frustrating! I already did a bunch of spells on it but it won't work."

"It means your admirer's smart."

I beamed. "That's a relief." I laughed.

Lily smirked at me and said, "Well, see you later when you receive another note, 'kay? I have to go to Troy." Lily winked, pecked me on the cheek and walked off humming to herself.

I smiled.

"Rose!"

I whipped my head around and saw Scorpius, his hands on his knees and panting.

I laughed. "What's up, Scor?" I asked.

Scorpius held his hand up.

"You're a Quidditch Captain and you're panting?" I teased, while returning the notes in my bag.

"Hey! I ran from the Quidditch pitch to here!" Scorpius defended himself.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So, you ran from the Quidditch pitch to here because..?" I asked, as I started walking to our next class.

Scorpius shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just wanted to walk with you to Charms."

I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously but he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Erm.. thanks."

"Where's Al? Haven't seen him today." Scorpius said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, me too. I think he's with Alice Longbottom- snogging or something," I chuckled.

"They do seem to be together a lot. It's like no one can separate them."

"Yeah. It's disturbing but cute."

Scorpius laughed.

Scorpius and I continued to talk about Alice and Albus' relationship when we arrived in Charms.

"I know! I was scarred for life when I caught them snogging in one of the broom cupboards last month." Scorpius told me, disgust etched on his beautiful face.

I laughed and hit his arm as we sat on our usual seats.

"Hi, Rose!"

Scorpius and I both looked up and met the blue eyes of Josh Parkinson.

"Hi," I grinned at him.

"Hi Scorpius," Josh greeted and smiled at me.

"Hey Josh." Scorpius smiled, while eyeing Josh doubtfully.

"What's up, Josh?"

"I was just wondering if you would um, like to go to out with me tomorrow. Yeah?" Josh asked, while fiddling with a loose thread on his robe.

I smiled at him favourably and shook my head. "Sorry Josh. I already have plans."

"Oh." Josh muttered, looking crest-fallen.

I smiled at him and reached out for his hand.

I felt Scorpius stiffen beside me and I glanced at him questioningly. I quickly looked away and focused on the blushing boy in front of me. "Maybe next time though, alright?" I suggested.

"Great! Sounds like a plan. Happy birthday, Rose." Josh grinned cheekily and went to sit with his friends.

I went back to what I was doing before Josh came, rechecking my homework.

"You seem to get a lot of offers today." Scorpius mused.

"Yeah. I don't understand why though. It's like It's-Rose's-Birthday-So-Let's-Ask-Her-To-Hogsmeade Day." I muttered, reading through my homework.

Scorpius smiled, "Maybe it's because you look especially beautiful today."

What?

I turned beet red at his out of the blue compliment and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Like that could happen," I snorted.

"But it's true."

I rolled my eyes, but thanked him nonetheless.

"I'm just stating a fact." Scorpius smiled, his cheeks turning pink.

* * *

><p>After two hours of Scorpius whining about the score he got from our last Charms homework, it was finally lunch.<p>

Something worth fawning over.

_Food_.

"Scorp, stop whining. You brought this to yourself." I told him, as we walked our way to the Great Hall.

"But I studied so hard, yet you still got a higher mark than me!" Scorpius whined like a little child.

"It's not my fault I'm way smarter than you."

"I studied even harder than you! This is so unfair!"

"I know. It was just meant to be."

Scorpius glared at me.

"What?"

"I hate you." Scorpius muttered.

"No, you don't."

"You're right. Again. I can't take this." Scorpius complained.

I laughed at him as we sat on the Gryffindor table beside Albus who was talking animatedly with Alice.

"Hey Al." I grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

Albus grinned at me, "Hey Rose."

"Hey other Al." I laughed at my own joke and smiled at Alice.

"Hey Rose." Alice replied, her lips curling up into a smile.

"So, what'd you get for your birthday today?" Albus asked.

"Hmm, I got two books from mom, a new broomstick from dad though I don't know why he does I mean he knows I'm scared of flying, chocolates from friends, a dress and heels from my cousins, fireworks from Fred and James, and _nothing _from you and Scorpius." I stressed the last phrase so Scorpius could hear.

"Really? You got nothing form Scor?"

"Yeap. Quite a friend, isn't he?" I muttered, sitting between Albus and Scorpius.

"Hey!" Scorpius cried indignantly.

Albus and Alice laughed.

I rolled my eyes and hit Scorpius on the head.

"Ouch, woman!" Scorpius yelled.

That made Albus and Alice laugh even harder.

Glad we amuse you, guys.

"Rose, can I borrow your hair tie please?" Molly asked, as she sat in front of me.

"Sure. Wait a second." I mumbled, and started rummaging through my bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks!"

"Sure." I smiled, staring distractedly at the yellow note in my hands.

_**Lovely Rose,**_

_**Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day long.**_

_**Happy birthday again, beautiful.**_

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

That was so cheesy.

Everyone on the Gryffindor table looked at me like I was mental.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hugo, my freak of a brother, asked me with wide eyes.

I raised my palm up to my mouth, trying to stifle my laugh. "Nothing."

"Alright. Rose has finally gone mental." Louis Weasley announced, causing everyone to erupt into fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and caught Lily's eye. She raised her eyebrow at me.

I raised my hand, showing her the yellow note and smiled.

Lily nodded and started walking her way towards me.

"Hey Al! Let me sit beside Rose." Lily told her brother, pushing him to Alice who was blushing furiously.

"So? Let me see it!" Lily grabbed the note and quickly read it. "Awww!"

"That was so cheesy, you know."

"But it's still romantic!"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" James interrupted, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Nothing." I muttered too quickly.

"Let me see that!" Fred stood up and reached for the note Lily was holding.

"No way!" I yelled, but Fred already had the note and was quickly scanning it.

Fred burst into fits of laughter when he handed it over to James who read it aloud making me flush with embarrassment.

"Looks like our Rosie's got an admirer, Hugo." James teased.

Hugo grinned at my panic-stricken face. "Wait 'til Dad hears of this Rosie!"

I glared at him and threw a piece of toast in his direction.

"Hey!" Hugo yelled as the bread hit him on the head, making my cousins laugh uproariously.

"Scorpius, let's go." I whispered and quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

Scorpius laughed at me but nodded.

"Oi! You two, where are you going?" James accused.

"Common Room. Rose forgot something," Scorpius lied.

"Alright. But we're talking about this tonight Rose," Fred said.

"Leave the girl alone. She's fifteen already." Lily scolded.

"Lily! I already allowed you to date. Why drag Rose into this dating thing?" James whined.

Scorpius and I took that as our cue to leave.

"Thanks Scorp." I grinned at him when we arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sure."

"Let's just stick around here for a while." I suggested and sat on one of the love seats by the fire.

Scorpius nodded and went to sit beside me.

"So, you're still receiving Secret Admirer notes huh?" Scorpius teased.

I laughed. "I think so."

"Do you have any idea on who it might be?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I thought you were smart."

"Apparently, he's smarter than me." I scowled.

Scorpius laughed, as I moved my way to his shoulder. "Happy birthday Rose," he whispered.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Rose."<p>

I squirmed.

"Rose, wake up."

"Five more minutes please?"

"Rose! We still have class."

I jerked upright and bumped into Scorpius' head.

"Ow! Weasley!" Scorpius complained, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Sorry Scorp."

"It's alright as long as sleeping beauty woke up."

I glared at him.

"Come on, we better get to class." Scorpius said, pulling me up to my feet.

"Merlin! Sorry!"

Scorpius laughed and we made our way to the door.

"By the way, thank you Scorpius."

"For what? Waking you up?" Scorpius asked, as we walked our way to History of Magic.

"Well, that and for letting me sleep on your shoulder." I smiled, while wiping my sweating hands on the sides of my robe.

"Sure Rosie."

"Rose! Rose!"

I spun around to see a dark-haired, blue-eyed Freddie Wood breathing heavily in front of me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yes?" I prompted, as he continued to pant and fan himself.

"Happy birthday!" Freddie greeted and grinned lopsidedly at me.

I laughed. "Thanks, Freddie!"

"Rose." Freddie grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking away.

Scorpius, whom I forgot was there, grabbed Freddie's hand and glared at him.

I raised my eyebrow at the two boys who seemed to be having a silent argument.

Suddenly, Scorpius let go of Freddie's hand and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ask him what he wants, so we can go." Scorpius demanded.

"Alright…" I replied, not quite getting why he was suddenly so irate. "So, Freddie. What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." Freddie replied, while rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his feet. "Since it's your birthday and all."

"Sorry, Freddie. I already had plans, but maybe you could come with us. It's just me with my cousins and Scorpius."

Freddie smiled and handed me a small box.

I smiled at him and took it. "Thanks Freddie!" I pecked him on the cheek, grabbed Scorpius' hand and started walking.

"See you tomorrow!" Freddie waved.

"So, open it." Scorpius told me.

"Open what?"

Scorpius looked at me strangely, "Freddie's gift."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"Can I open it?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and handed Scorpius the gift.

Scorpius examined the gift and tore the wrapper too enthusiastically.

Scorpius loved gifts.

I rolled my eyes at his eager expression.

"Here." Scorpius handed me Freddie's gift.

I blinked at it and smiled.

Freddie's gift was a bracelet; I think muggles called it Charm Bracelet.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Hey. Hey. Get over it." Scorpius grumbled.

"At least, Freddie bought me a gift." I countered.

"I am your gift!"

"Then, please return it to its sender."

"Rosie! C'mon!"

"What? My own best friend didn't even buy me a gift."

"We are not talking about me here. Although, I know I am your favourite subject." Scorpius smirked. "Freddie bought you a bracelet! That means something! He fancies you!"

"Are you whining?"

"No. It's just- you know. Freddie fancies you."

"So? Is someone a witty bitty jealous?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"I'll not wear it then."

"Good."

What just happened?

* * *

><p>"Lily! Lily! Lily!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, while waving a piece of paper frantically.<p>

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"I just found another note."

"Oooooh! Where?

"In my bag. Here."

Lily's eyes scanned the paper and laughed.

_**Rose,**_

_**You're beautiful, unique and precious.**_

_**The world wouldn't be the same without you.**_

_**Happy birthday, sweet.**_

"Aww! Sweet." Lily teased.

I rolled my eyes and returned the paper in my bag. "Lily. I just have to know who he is," I mumbled.

"You'll know who he is, Rose. After all, all Secret Admirers come out of the closet." Lily winked, as she bounced off to Troy.

Finally, two more classes and I can remove my robes and dress. I have been wearing my robes tightly to avoid people from seeing me wearing skimpy clothes. I was a prefect. I was Rose Weasley. Nobody ever saw me wear these types of clothes yet, except Alvin and Jack; now that I thought about it.

"Rose! Rose! Look!" Alice squealed at me.

I looked at her slightly dazed from thinking and saw 3 blue balloons floating up in the air. The balloons drifted to me and stopped. The balloon in the middle dropped a piece of paper on my desk.

I quickly opened it and read,

_**Rose,**_

_**Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, I had no control over.**_

_**Happy birthday, lovely.**_

Suddenly, the balloon in the middle spoke. "Happy Birthday! Three balloons for our lovely Rose. One for 'I'; one for 'love' and one for 'you'. _I love you_."

I turned beet red and bit my lip.

"Awwww!" All the girls in our room squealed.

The boys snickered.

I turned and glared at them.

"Whoa, what's up with the balloons Rose?" Scorpius asked, as he sat comfortably beside me.

"It's from that secret admirer of hers." Albus replied, looking disgusted.

Alice nodded. "I think he's becoming more public now."

"Mhmm. That's a good thing, right?" I smiled in agreement, still staring at the balloons floating above me.

I ran to my last class, Divination, and sighed in relief. I wasn't late. Thank Merlin.

I scanned the room and beamed when I found a blonde head in the middle of the room. I caught his eye and he smiled, causing butterflies in my stomach.

Scorpius waved at me, and motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Scorp, where have you been? You just left after our class. Why didn't you wait for me?" I complained when I arrived at our desk.

"Sorry. Had to do something." Scorpius grinned cheekily at me.

I sighed.

"Rose, there's this guy who wanted me to give you.." Scorpius hesitated, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"He asked me to give you this." Scorpius finished and handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh."

_**I have smiled to many people for more than a billion times but when I first saw you, my heart took over and smiled for the first time.**_

_**The day's almost over.**_

_**And you'll know who I am.**_

_**Hope you won't be disappointed when you do.**_

_**Happy birthday, Rose.**_

"What's it say?" Scorpius peeked behind my shoulder.

"Nothing." I mumbled, quickly folded it and hid it in my bag.

"It's from your secret admirer isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Wait. He gave it to you?"

"Kind of."

"So you know who he is?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Just- no."

"Scorp!"

"What?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Yes."

"You have to tell me!"

"Not really."

"Scorp." I whispered dangerously.

"Rose." Scorpius retorted.

"Tell me!"

"No. You have to wait."

"Ugh."

"Do you have a clue to who he is?"

"I have thought about it. He may be my friend since he knows me. He's smart, sweet and sometimes cheesy. That's all I know."

"Really?"

"Why?"

"You think he's smart and sweet?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking about the future, we were dismissed.<p>

"Let's go to the Common Room." Scorpius suggested when I asked him where he wanted to go.

I smiled and levitated my books into my bag. "Sure."

"Rose, if your secret admirer asked you to be his girlfriend, what would you say?" Scorpius asked.

I looked at him strangely.

"What? I'm just curious." Scorpius defended, raising his arms in mock surrender.

I laughed. "I don't know. It depends," I answered thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"I just. Well, I.. fancy someone."

Scorpius stopped walking and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, not liking his intense gaze.

"You fancy someone?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? We're best of friends."

"I know. But you wouldn't even tell me who my Secret Admirer is." I countered.

Scorpius sighed dejectedly and continued walking.

What if Scorpius was my secret admirer? Scorpius was smart, sweet and sometimes he was a little cheesy. Is that why he was so curious? Oh no, what if he wouldn't tell me he was my Secret Admirer because I told him I fancied someone?

I shook my head, trying to drive these thoughts away.

It couldn't be. Right?

When we arrived in the Common Room, Scorpius and I sat on one of the love seats by the fire.

"Finally. I'm so drained." I muttered, closing my eyes.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Hey, Rose. I think this is for you." Albus announced when he plopped down in front of us.

I opened my eyes and stared at him questioningly, "What?"

"This!" Alice squealed, handing me a bouquet of roses.

"Ah."

"Look there's a note."

I picked it up and read aloud:

_**Rose,**_

_**The greatest weakness of most people is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them before they're gone.**_

_**Room of Requirement. Eight o'clock. Think of a comfortable place.**_

_**See you there.**_

"Are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course she is!" Alice squealed.

"Rose?"

I smiled, my cheeks pink. "Yes. Of course."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Albus, ever the protective one, asked.

"Yup."

* * *

><p>I must warn you; telling your girly cousins that your secret admirer wanted to meet with you is a bad idea. <em>A very bad idea.<em>

Now, they were fixing my hair and makeup again.

"Oh, Rose! You have to tell us who he is!" Dom squealed excitedly.

Girls liked to squeal, didn't we?

"Yeah! I have a fairly good guess, mind you." Lucy said, while reading a book on my bed.

"Oh? Who?" Lily asked.

"Lysander."

"Why?"

"He's smart, sweet and he really liked Rose."

"Oh yeah. He might be your secret admirer Rose."

I looked at them in horror.

They laughed.

"Oh Merlin." I grumbled.

"C'mon Rose! No need to be all grumpy." Lily cooed.

"I'll just- I don't want to go anymore."

"Why?" Roxanne asked.

"You just scared me."

They laughed. "You know, James has a betting pool on who your secret admirer might be." Lily told me.

"Oh? And?"

"Hmm.. Most people bet on Scorpius, some on Lysander, others on Wood, and a few on Zabini."

"Did you just say Scorpius?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Most of us thinks he likes you."

"Huh?"

"Scorpius fancies you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, most of the witches and wizards in Hogwarts think so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who'd you place a bet on?"

"Scorpius."

"How about you Roxanne?"

"Wood." Roxanne replied distractedly.

"Molly?"

"Um, Scamander."

"Lucy?"

"Scamander."

"Dom?"

"Zabini."

"Why?"

Dom rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He's hot."

"Merlin, Dom."

She laughed and looked up at Alice, "How about you Alice?"

"Malfoy." Alice replied.

"Oh. Did Albus place a bet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's overprotective. He doesn't even like anyone looking at Rose."

"Yeah. You would know." I teased.

Alice blushed.

"All done!" Lily squealed.

"Finally! It's dinner time!" I grinned excitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

When we entered the Great Hall, silence ensued and everyone sat gawking at us.

"What?" I whispered frantically, blushing furiously.

"I think they're staring at you." Lily told me.

"Why? Is there dirt on my dress?"

"Nope."

"Then-"

Then, everything clicked.

I was wearing the dress.

I was wearing heels.

I was wearing makeup.

Internal face-palm.

I quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table, whilst trying to look confident, to find my cousins gaping at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, willing myself not to blush.

"Rose. What happened?" James yelled.

James was so embarrassing.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

Lily smacked him on the head.

"She fancied a change." Dom replied.

I looked at her, bewilderment plain on my face. "What! No! They made me wear this! And I was wearing this dress since this morning!" I told them, defending myself.

"Really? We never saw you wear that!" Fred grumbled.

"I was. I just hid it under my robes."

"Where are your robes now?" Louis asked.

"I forgot. I was just so excited to eat."

"Rose, you can't wear that. Dad's going to flip!" Hugo shrieked, banging his fist on the table.

Lily smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Hugo complained.

"It's Rosie's birthday! So, we wanted her to look fabulous!" Lily announced, glowering at anyone who wanted to protest.

"Yeap. It's their fault." I muttered.

"Rose! Every testosterone induced person here is ogling you!" Albus whispered begrudgingly.

"What! They are not!"

"They're ogling you! Oh Merlin, I can't take it. It's disgusting! Look at their faces!" James looked around disgustedly.

"Ew! That's not true."

"Oh, Rosie."

"What?"

"All Weasley males sit beside her now." James ordered.

"What?"

James, Fred, Louis, Albus, and Hugo immediately sat beside me, squeezing me to death.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Guys, you're overreacting!"

Suddenly, someone poked me from behind.

I turned and came face to face with Macon Faulkner.

"Hi Rose." Macon grinned, his opaque eyes twinkling mischievously at me.

I smiled, entranced by his beautiful eyes. "Hi."

"You look beautiful today."

"Why, thank you." I laughed.

"What do you want Faulkner?" James growled, yanking me away from Macon.

I glared at him. "James."

"Faulkner." James threatened, ignoring me completely.

Macon winked at me and smiled, "I just wanted to say hi and greet her a happy birthday."

"You already did. So, bye bye now." Fred grumbled.

Macon ran his fingers through his hair and walked back to his table, "See you later then."

"See?" James told me smugly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We were not overreacting." James clarified.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, you don't understand. Because of what you're wearing, you just tripled our job." Louis complained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We already have a hard time scaring a number of your suitors, and now you suddenly made them hundreds." Albus grumbled.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, Rose." Albus surrendered.

"Yeah. Plus, Lily, Dom and Molly are single. So, we also have to scare away their suitors." Fred said.

"What!" Dom and Lily yelled at the same time.

Silence.

"You wouldn't dare, Fred! Louis!" Dom fumed.

"Oh, James! Albus! If I hear something about you hurting any single male who fancies me, you're dead." Lily threatened.

"Fine by me, Hugh." I told Hugo, who sighed in relief.

"Hugo! Don't you dare help my brothers! Or else!" Lily screeched, turning to Hugo.

"Same here!" Dom yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked me, as he sat between Albus and me.

"You know, same old same old." I waved dismissively.

"What kind of same old same old?"

"Dom and Lily are threatening their brothers."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because they plan to scare away Dom and Lily's suitors."

"Oh."

"What are you wearing?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A dress."

"Yes. But why?"

"For my secret admirer."

"You're meeting tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Scorp!"

"What?"

"Wha- huh?"

"Just kidding! I know you want some alone time." Scorpius smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're disgusting!"

Scorpius laughed.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"The library."

"Why?"

"I was looking for something."

"What is it?"

"Rose, I have to go. See you later 'kay?"

After a few more minutes of my cousins' yelling, hexing and eating, it was finally eight o'clock.

Time to meet my secret admirer.

"Got to go!" I scrambled off my seat and waved at my cousins.

"Sure. Bye Rose! Good luck!" Lily smiled at me, and then went back to hexing his brothers.

I walked to the Room of Requirement.

Who was my secret admirer? Was he really smart? Funny? Good-looking? Sweet? Blonde? Obnoxious? Scorpius?

When I arrived, I paced three times, thinking of a study room and the door appeared.

I smiled.

I casually wiped my hands on my robes and opened the door, and froze.

The room was beautiful. I was in the middle of a study room. It looked big, fancy and comfortable. There was a fireplace on the wall, and a dinner table in front of it. And beside the table was-

_Scorpius._

Wearing a formal attire. He looked amazing.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered.

I stared at him in shock.

Thoughts kept whirring in my head.

Scorpius freaking Malfoy was standing in front of me.

"Rose?"

I shook my head, "Scorpius?"

"Yep, the one and only." Scorpius joked.

"I-" I didn't finish.

I ran and kissed him, full in the mouth.

And it was perfect.

Scorpius stiffened at first. But soon, he relaxed and kissed me back. I ran my hands through his hair, something I have been wishing to do ages ago, and licked his bottom lip. Scorpius smirked. He skimmed me with his hands and stopped on my waist, clutching me closer. Scorpius' kisses were demanding, passionate. It was like he was pouring out everything into this kiss. And Merlin, was it good. He was definitely able to convey his feelings.

After what seemed liked seconds, but was actually minutes, I pulled back breathing heavily.

Scorpius grinned cheekily at me, blushing.

I grinned back.

* * *

><p>"Where's my gift?" I asked suddenly.<p>

Scorpius and I were sprawled on the carpet in front of the fire; my head on his chest. After eating, we decided to stay for the night. So, here we were; Scorpius playing with my hair, and me drawing circles on his stomach.

Scorpius chuckled. "I told you it's me." Scorpius teased.

I hit his stomach playfully and laughed.

I felt his heart beat quicken when I laughed.

I never noticed that before.

"Scorp!" I threatened jokingly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go get it!" Scorpius grinned.

Scorpius stood up and went to his bag.

I watched him rummage in his bag and smiled.

I felt happy. Contented. And perfect.

_I was in love._

_With my best friend._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_And he felt the same way._

Scorpius straightened up and walked to me. "Here," he smirked, running a hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous.

I smiled as I carefully opened the fancy looking box and gazed at it. "Wow." I breathed, mesmerized.

It was a silver necklace that had a light blue heart with a pink rose inside it as a pendant. It was outlined with small diamonds that made them look like they were twinkling.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked me nervously.

"Of course! It's.. it's perfect!" I squealed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Good. Because I designed it. I wanted to give you something one of a kind, just like you."

I smiled at him widely and kissed him.

I handed him the necklace and turned, "Put it on me."

I waited. After a few seconds, I felt his fingers brush my skin, sending tingles all over my body.

"Thank you, Scorpius." I blushed, as I turned back around.

Scorpius smiled genuinely, snaked his arm around my waist, yanked me close and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I love you, Rose Weasley."

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy." I whispered back, curled my fists into his shirt pulling him closer, and kissed him with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a mushy writer, I know. Hekhek. Hope you liked it! Leave a review? :)<strong>


End file.
